Perfectclan
by Crystalfall
Summary: Perfectclan is a clan where imperfects are not allowed. What happens when shinekit, renamed lostkit, is born? Born the daughter of the most perfect tom and shecat in the clan, she feels like a mistake. What happens when lostkit suddenly has the strength and ambition to overthrow the leader? Will the clan stop thinking she is a mistake? Or will lostkit plunge the clan into darkness?


The grey tom closed his eyes never to open them again.

"Jayfeather! No!" the tiny cream colored cat cried and buried her head into his pelt.

It seemed like time and space seemed to stop altogether for the loss of one of the three. But in a second, everything went back to normal.

Four cats burst into the clearing. Twins Sweethoney and Honeymoon gasped in shock at the lump of grey fur. The last two toms' reactions were unforgettable. The golden tom wailed, a slow mournful wail, and a whole new layer of grief washed over the cream cat.

The black tom whipped his head around growling menacingly as he padded toward her. "Fluttersky! You killed him! He was all I had left and you killed him!" he hissed.

Fluttersky stood up, her twisted paw gave way beneath her. "No! Darkstar, I didn't it was the rogue the one over there see?" Fluttersky pointed to the trees.

"Where Fluttersky?" Sweethoney asked gently.

Fluttersky turned around. "She was over there, I swear to Starclan! She was the one that killed him, not me!" She looked around her amber eyes pleading for her friends to believe her.

She looked across them. Sweethoney looked at the ground not knowing what to say. Honeymoon looked at her, like she couldn't believe her friend would kill the old medicine cat, and one of the three. _How could you?_ She seemed to say. Lionclaw just hung his head low, his eyes tearing up. The only one that stood still was Darkstar, his blood red eyes seemed to search through her, looking for proof.

"Where Fluttersky?" Darkstar sneered. "Maybe Starclan was warning us to look out for the real rogue, the true killer, who is a heartless piece of fox dung! The one standing right in front of our very eyes!"

Fluttersky gasped. Her friends really didn't think about her that way, did they? It was true that Fluttersky wasn't a pure blooded ThunderClan cat, Cinderheart, her foster mother found her on the border, where she had rogue scent all over her and was shivering violently. Fluttersky proved herself many times, and now no one called her of her true origins, a rogue.

"That's not true! I didn't kill Jayfeather! That light ginger cat did! The one with dark amber eyes! You have to believe me!"

Darkstar's eyes seemed to soften. "I am sorry Fluttersky for not believing you, it is just that… Jayfeather was the only one that, well understood me, and didn't tease me for my red eyes."

Fluttersky turned to walk to Darkstar. She nuzzled him under the chin and entwined her tail against his comfortingly. She felt him flinch and bristle but relaxed in a second. She was foolish when she thought that her friends doubted her.

"Come on, let us go back to camp." Darkstar said.

"I-I will carry Jayfeather, after all, he was my uncle." Lionclaw said.

"I will take Fluttersky to Dewdrop's den. She will put something on that gash of yours." Sweethoney added.

Fluttersky looked at Honeymoon. She waited for the long furred ginger cat to give her some que, to tell her that she was okay with it.

Honeymoon walked toward Fluttersky and nuzzled her cheek. Fluttersky dipped her head in reply. Honeymoon couldn't speak so she used signs to tell others what was going on.

The pair walked into the camp. The camp was a busy place, almost everyone was doing something, and a few greeted them, but when they saw Lionclaw dragging Jayfeather, they froze and stared at their leader.

Darkstar leapt onto high rock and called for everyone's attention.

"Cats of ThunderClan! By the sight, you can tell that someone has murdered our dear medicine cat!" Angry yowls erupted from the sea of cats below. Darkstar calmly waited for them to stop. His red eyes held the glint of power… and madness.

"And I have proof to believe, that the murderer is in this camp!" By now everyone was looking at each other with hatred and suspicion, even the queens looked at their kits from previous litters with suspicion.

"And I have gotten enough proof and evidence to claim that the murderer is… Fluttersky."

 _What?_ "What are you talking about, Darkstar? Fluttersky told us that she didn't kill Jayfeather, remember? Sweethoney questioned.

Now all the cats' suspicious stares had landed on Fluttersky, their eyes burning with anger… and the passion to kill.

"Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!" They chanted.

Fluttersky bristled, she was scared. She told Darkstar she didn't do it!

"Fluttersky, you cannot escape from the truth. Starclan must have sent a message!" Darkstar exclaimed.

"Why would they kill Jayfeather just for an omen?" A white she-cat asked.

"Lionclaw! Show them Jayfeather's body. Look here. His paw is twisted at an angle, just like Fluttersky's." Darkstar said.

"Wait!" A gray and white she-cat came out of the medicine cat's den. She sighed. "Jayfeather has not been speaking to me for a while now, he had always been distant." The she-cat admitted.

"You see? Starclan is sending us a sign, a sign that tells us not to trust cats with deformities, or cats who are, imperfect." Darkstar sneered.

 _Imperfect? Is that what he decides to call us now? Imperfect?_ Fluttersky thought.

"Fluttersky, you and honeymoon are no longer part of Perfectclan. Our new clan will not accept 'imperfects'. I will give you two days to get off PerfectClan's territory. After that, I will give my warriors permission to kill you on sight."

Beside her, Fluttersky felt Sweethoney gasp. "Darkstar! You can't do that! It wasn't their choice to be –"She started.

"Well then Sweethoney, you can join them. Two days. That is it. After that my warriors will kill you on sight."

With that two cats lunged forward. Fluttersky knew them as Blackclaw and Stonefang. They were the ones that welcomed her into the clans, and they were the ones that chased them out.

Sweethoney and honeymoon ran into the trees without looking back. Fluttersky sighed. How did this clan, who was once so warm and friendly, turn into this monstrous place?

Without glancing back, Fluttersky ran into the woods away, forever.

The moonlight made her cream colored fur turn gray she looked at the stars, she was truly alone now. Sweethoney and honeymoon had died, hit by a monster. Now she was alone.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Two massive creatures knocked into her, and sliced open her throat. Blood pooled around her and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes forever, were the evil glint of the toms' claws coming at her face.

"Good job, I can see you finished her off. Now she won't be a threat to Perfectclan and our goals." Another tom slunk out of the trees the only thing visible were his red eyes and glint of his claws against the moonlights as he threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
